Five Night's At Freddy's: Something New
A game made by Potato Games, it is how I would've liked FNAF3. Characters Rotted Freddy Fazbear Rotted Bonnie The Bunny Rotted Chica The Chicken Killswitch Purple Guy's Soul Unknown Animatronic/Animatronic Phone Girl John Garilson Randomly Appearing Fox Shadow Summary You are John Garilson, you are the person that keeps check of some old model's at night, and you are never told your location for some reason, you start your first night, and the phone rings, a female animatronic voice answering, instead of phone guy or phone dude, the animatronic doesen't sound too broken or damaged, and not too robotic, but can still clearly be heard as an animatronic, and you now will survive five night's at is this even freddy's anymore, also, the animatronic phone girl voice might sound familiar to some people.. if you know who it is, please do not tell o3o Cameras CAM 01 CAM 01 is where all the normal rotted animatronics are kept, locked up in a cage, you can sometimes rarely see a shadow stare into the camera, it looks like foxy, but it has no hook hand, you can't see if it is foxy anyways since its completely black other than its eyes, which are two white eyes.. the phone call also stops when this shadow appears... hint hint... oh god I'm giving away too much info.. don't tell if you know who. CAM 02 CAM 02 is Killswitch's cage, AKA the extremely damaged toy bonnie, in this camera, you have to turn on the lights in there sometimes, cause he always needs light.. if you don't do that, killswitch will come for you.. also, if you go to this camera as soon as killswitch is angry, you can see a running animation of him bursting out of his cage. CAM 03 TO BE ADDED! Features Turn On/Off Lights In CAM 02 In killswitch's camera, you can turn the lights on and off with two buttons, preventing him from going after you, however, if you leave it on for too long, he will come for you anyways, so try to not leave it on for too long. Advanced Tracking Every animatronic in the place has a tracer inside them, well, purples guys soul isn't an animatronic.. anyways, so you can track them anywhere by pulling the lever on the left and opening the screen in the right corner of the office, Red = Killswitch, Green = Rotted Freddy, Yellow = Rotted Bonnie, Silver = Rotten Chica, and there is some sort of secret one that appears randomly but doesen't go into your office, on the screen it appears to be Purple, so Purple = Secret Thing Thing.. now, you might be asking, "why do we have this if we have cameras...?", well, Your visual system can fail easily, and you can't reboot it, as it reboot's itself.. slowly.. anyways, so that's what the tracking system is for.. when your cameras go out, you can still use the tracking system. Alot Of Easter Eggs There are tons of easter egg's I can't even list all of them! There are a lot of them, trust me.. Hide Inside Two Suits On the left of your office, there is a purple freddy suit, and there is a golden freddy suit to the right.. now, "but why two suits?", well.. some animatronics will not be fooled by the same suit, The ones that can get fooled by the purple freddy suit are.. Freddy, and Bonnie... The ones that get fooled by the Golden Freddy suit are.. Chica, and Purple Guy's Soul... Killswitch cannot be fooled and the fox shadow simply does nothing. TO BE ADDED! Endings There are 4 endings in this. Ending 1: Bad Ending The bad ending screen is a screen where you can see the purple freddy suit and golden freddy suit slumped against a wall, the purple freddy costume is holding a bloody knife, and the golden freddy suit has white irises looking straight at the screen, to get the bad ending, you complete the game without finding any of the secrets. TO BE ADDED Category:Games Category:Work in progress